Valentines? Who Needs Em!
by ShippperTrashhh808
Summary: Just a cute story I made for me and my friend about Allen and Kanda.


Kylie Tsuyosa walked down the crowded halls of the Black Order, growling in irritation as girls squealed and guys stood awkwardly, waiting for approval. It was a stupid holiday really, she saw no need to why people would choose ONE day to celebrate their love for their lover. It just didn't make any sense! And yes, if you hadn't guessed it, it was Valentines Day.

She entered the cafe', her hazel eyes scanning the area until a hand shot up, waving frantically, almost in a panicked manor. Snickering, she walked over and took a seat by the king of clowns, Allen Walker.

"There you are! You had me scared for a sec!"

"Still stressing about that _thing_ you're gunna do for my sister?"

"...this isn't a time to joke Kylie..."

"Come on Allen, it's really not that hard. Just walk right up to her and tell her to be your valentine!" Kylie huffed, cringing at the food debris that flew in every hazard direction as the silver-haired exorcist gulped down his food.

"Fucking glutton..."

"Kylie this is serious! It's so serious I'm _STRESS_ eating!" he cried, throwing his arms up in the air. Kylie hissed, jutting her foot out and catching the boy cursed boy in the shin.

"Dude shut it! Everyone is staring at us!"

Just then, _she_ walked in. A small, slender girl, with dark brown eyes and flaming red hair walked in. She had on the Black order's signature cloak for men, (because she threatened Komui a painful death if she was forced to wear that blasted mini skirt and long sleeve) and under it she was sporting jean shorts and a muscle tank top. She was around the age of 17, if she were human that is. Natalie Tsuyosa was half human, half akuma. It was an issue at first, when the siblings appeared.

You see, they were both found fighting the Noah family, which is what put them under the spotlight with the Vatican in the first place. Kylie was an archer, her bow and arrows were a bright shade of white making them nearly blinding to look at. She had the ability to draw energy from things around her to generate the arrows, and she could also use her emotions to control how strong the arrows were. Natalie on the other hand was a fully functional akuma. She had the ability to phase through people and use shadows to her advantage. She was also amazingly trained in hand to hand combat.

But after months of testing and trials, were deemed safe to be on the Black Orders grounds, fighting akuma and trying to end this unholy war. Somewhere along the way, Allen Walker had fallen for the demon girl. She only opened up to him at first, only being comfortable around the older boy, until he slowly(and I mean _SLOWLY)_ broke off some layers of the ice surrounding her heart. Though she was still cautious and a little stiff, she was definitely easier to be around.

Allen stared, feeling his face flush as she turned her gaze to him and smiled. He stupidly rose his arm and waved, his mouth stuffed with food. She giggled and waved her slender fingers gently, turning and taking a seat with Yuu Kanda, the famous ice king of the order.

"You...dont think she likes Kanda...do you?"

Kylie shrugged, trying to ignore the stinging pangs in her chest. Where the hell did that even come from?

"I don't think so.."

The pair glanced over, Natalie was talking to Kanda, and Kanda didn't seem so irritated. He looked calm, with only the slightest trace of a scowl on his face. They were side by side, angled a tad so they could speak with each other. Natalie giggled at something the ebony-haired samurai said, as the older boy simply smirked and went back to eating. Allen and Kylie glanced at each other with a frown and shared a sigh.

"…..she likes him…she's in love with bakanda! I mean why wouldn't she be…he's not _cursed_ …." He mumbled miserably, scooping another large bite of ice cream into his mouth.

"It's okay….chocolate ice cream can be my girlfriend…wait…chocolate would be classified as a boy….than maybe vanilla? No….too plain….strawberry? She seems like the type to cheat on me…"

Kylie was torn between laughing at him or punching him in the head.

"The hell kinda nonsense are you spouting you idiot? Just go through with it. Everything is all set up anyway. The worst she can do is say no.."

"Thats just the problem! That _IS_ the worst she can do! What if she laughs in my face? Or hates me after?!" He hissed, nudging the thicker girl in her ribs.

"Then you just move on! But I'm telling you're dumb ass she won't!"

"You don't have to be so mean…." he pouted, shifting his head down and sighing. This was going to be such a long day.

Kylie sighed, pulling her long russet hair in a messy bun. She had unsuccessfully tried to avoid everyone, much to her dismay she found herself doing the exact opposite.

First, she ran into Lenalee, and the Chinese girl had insisted to take her to lunch and tell her all about her morning with Lavi. How the red-head had shown up early with a _HUGE_ flower bouquet and a beautiful deep sea pearl necklace that was a bright emerald green. How he snuck it past Komui, was beyond comprehension.

Secondly, she had met up with the blundering buffoon Allen to go over the last minute details for Natalie's surprise. Which turned out to be a hell of a lot of work because she found herself doing ALL the planning and the writing and the speeches because Allen was fucking _HOPELESS._

Thirdly,she got lost on the way to her room, because the hallways were all crazy fucking crowded and they all fucking looked the same! It wasn't until she turned the fifth corner did she notice a tall dark haired man and a petite girl talking. Turned out to be Natalie and Kanda. Both talking in hushed whispers and careful eyes. Kylie found her heart lurching into her throat, as she spun on her heel and continued down the _OTHER_ way of the hall towards her room.

Again, if you haven't guessed it, Kylie too had a crush. Only it was on the most irritable asshole in the whole universe. Yuu Kanda. I mean yeah, normally all they did was argue.

And yell.

And break out into an all out fist fights.

But under all those fights and arguments and heated actions.

' _Tech….are you cold woman? Just take my damn coat I don't need it…'_

' _Ne,Kanda? Are you okay? You're not getting sick are you?'_

' _Shut it! Just wear the damn thing! Those things you're wearing shouldn't even classify as clothes!'_

Kylie sighed and pressed her back against her head board. Glancing at the clock, she smiled slowly and stood up. It was time.

"You ready moyashi?"

"It's Allen, you jerk!" Allen huffed, pushing Kylie gently and smiling nervously. Kylie smiled back fondly, fixing his tie gently.

"You got this. Lemme get her." The russet haired woman darted out of the room, straight to Natalie's. Quickly knocking, she bounded on the heels of her feet and smiled when her younger sister opened it.

"Brat. Hurry up lets go!"

"It's nearly midnight….where are we going in such a hurry old hag?"

"Don't call me that you-"she noticed a slight movement in the room.

"K….Kanda?"

"Che, you act as if you've seen a ghost."

"….Natalie just get ready."

Natalie frowned, seeing her sister turn and lean on the wall facing her door. She saw the confusion and anger in her eyes, if only she knew…

The smaller girl got dressed in jeans and a long sleeve and stepped out of the room slowly.

"Where are we-hey!" She squeaked, feeling herself be all but dragged down the hall.

"Kylie! The hell!? Slow down!"

"Can't! He's been waiting way too long!"

"Yeah but-wait. He?"

Kylie smiled slightly, opening the door to the garden outside. The path was a cobblestone one, with vines and roses of whites and blues cascading down. Natalie gasped, as she sister gently pushed her down the dimly lit path.

"Your surprise is down that way.."

Natalie titled her head in question, but slowly followed the path. It slowly winded around, leading her past a large lake, the dark water sparkling in the moonlight. Slowly, the flower petals stopped and she looked up, her heart beating wildly out of her chest.

Allen Walker stood in front of a giant oak tree that was lit around with what looked like white christmas lights, in a nice black tux with his signature white gloves and his hair combed back slightly. He gave her a breath taking smile, gesturing her to take a seat on the small fuzzy black blanket that was laid out nicely. On top, she could see candles, a small basket of food, and some glasses of-what she can smell-soda?

Allen, pulled something out of it's hiding place behind the tree.

Natalie blushed softly, taking a seat as she stared up at the man before her. He smiled again, his silver eyes never leaving her dark orbs.

He slowly strummed a guitar, and began to sing to her.

' _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you  
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you  
What if this goes south, what if I mess you up  
You say what if I break your heart in two then what  
_

 _Well I hear you girl, I feel you girl but not so fast  
Before you make your mind up I gotta ask'_

Allen made his way towards her, his smile never wavering, his eyes never faltering. 

' _What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away  
_

 _What if the sky falls (sky falls) or the sun stops burnin'  
We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin'  
Or I could kiss you (you should kiss me), what if you liked it (bet I'd like it)  
Well we ain't never gonna know unless we try it'_

The silver haired boy took her hand gently, pressing tender kisses to the back of her hand. Trailing them across her knuckles. The half akuma blushed darkly, a tiny squeak sounding in surprise. 

' _What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away  
_

 _Awe yeah  
C'mon  
_

 _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you  
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you  
_

 _Damn  
_

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away  
_

 _Away (away)  
_

 _What if?'_

"A-Allen….that was beautiful!" She squealed, leaning up and catching his cheek in a gentle kiss. The British male blushed, grinning and taking her hand with his once more.

"Will you be my valentine…and more?"

Natalie grinned, pouncing on the poor unexpected victim and showering him with kisses.

"Of course you fool!"

Kylie peered from her spot from behind the tree, grinning in relief as she turned and walked back to her room. She turned the corner, and frowned at the sight.

"Kanda?"

"…..che….."

"Uh….are you okay?"

"….yeah."

"Um….why are you just-" he suddenly shoved a single orange rose in her face. Kylie's eyes widened, as she stared from the rose to the samurais face and back. Kanda's cheeks were tinted pink, his face screwed up in an uncomfortable frown.

"Take the damn thing woman!"

Kylie slowly took it, her eyes widening more when he slowly grabbed her hand and held it.

Kanda's cobalt eyes flickered to her pink lips, then back up to her eyes. She couldn't read his emotions, she looked down nervously, cursing inwardly as her cheeks started to heat up.

"…..Happy Valentines Day…"

Kylie smiled softly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day…Yuu…"

Kanda flushed a darker shade, hearing her call him by his name. He quickly dropped her hand and spun around, all but running back down the hall.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BAKA!"

Kylie stared after him, bringing the rose to her lips with a smile.

Maybe Valentines Day wasnt so bad after all...

(A/N:ANNNNNNNNNNND THERE IT ISSSSSSSSSSSS)


End file.
